Requesting Backup
by c62
Summary: Le habría entregado con gusto su vida tal y como ella hubiera querido, pero dada la fecha, un pequeño regalo era más apropiado. Este fic forma parte del Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters.


**Disclaimer:** ni los personajes ni el universo SNK me pertenecen. Escribo por gusto y sin ánimos de lucro.

*Este fic forma parte del **Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters.**

 **N/A:** Esta idea se me ocurrió hace bastante, y de hecho había querido escribir un one-shot de este par (mi pareja favorita del Maximum Impact) pero como que no se daba el momento. Ahora con esto del reto navideño, pude adaptarlo a la temática y escribirlo. Aunque me ha tomado un par de días ha resultado un poco corto :'v en fin, espero y lo disfruten.

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

El espectáculo de fuegos artificiales había durado no más de media hora, pero fue más que suficiente para alterar a sus mascotas. No estaba enterado de que se realizaría tal cosa, por lo que el ladrido a coro de sus cinco perros lo tomó por sorpresa justo antes que fuera a salir de casa. Así que ahora estaba allí, sentado en el suelo de la inmensa sala frente al fuego de la chimenea, rodeado por sus perros, cinco bellos ejemplares de San Bernardo. Si bien tenía un plan para esa noche, tardarse un poco acariciando el suave pelaje de sus mascotas no era algo que le molestara demasiado.

Duke se puso de pie lentamente intentando no alertar a los canes, salió de la sala y sacudió un poco su ropa, quitando cuanto pelo pudiera, tardándose aún más. No es como si alguien lo estuviera esperando, solo que no quería llegar muy tarde, resultaba inapropiado. El reloj de pie que estaba al final del pasillo marcaba las once y cuarto, el innecesario espectáculo de fuegos artificiales le había quitado en sumatoria algo así como una hora y media. Realmente era una suerte que nadie lo estuviera esperando. Se acercó a un aparador en la entrada y de allí tomó una caja envuelta en papel metalizado ajustado con un moño rojo, suspiró aliviado al haberla recordado a tiempo y no estando a unos pasos de llegar a su objetivo.

Abrió la gran puerta de madera de la entrada sin mucho esfuerzo y salió. Afuera la nieve caía con lentitud, parecía que hubiera esperado por él, pero al hombre que el infierno había escupido no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

No había demasiado movimiento en las calles, seguramente por lo tarde que era y porque todos estarían en casa con sus familias, pero no faltaba el solitario que como él estuviera fuera. Simplemente esperaba no encontrarse con alguna molestia como Hyena y los malditos hermanos Meira, que se habían encargado de quitarle el poder que tenía sobre la ciudad. Caminar por la misma siendo un ciudadano común todavía le parecía extraño aunque ya hubiera pasado un año desde su derrota.

Resopló molesto en cuanto la nieve comenzó a caer con más fuerza, dificultando un poco la visión a la distancia, pero al menos faltaba poco. Unos minutos después, ya estaba frente a la casa de dos pisos a la cual quería llegar. Era una extraña edificación para él, pues era un pasillo en medio de dos bloques que se extendía por varios metros. En cada bloque había cuatro pequeños departamentos pero en el piso superior solo tres, o por lo menos eso le habían comentado, jamás estuvo en el piso superior. En resumen, el lugar era una porquería. No sabía cómo ella podía vivir allí, no la había criado para que terminara estableciéndose en tal basurero. Seguramente a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto, le daba igual, pero Duke no entendía como alguien acababa por acostumbrarse a la mediocridad luego de haber vivido en una casa tan grande y con algunos lujos por tanto tiempo. Además, los asesinos no eran precisamente austeros a su entender.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo observaba las puertas como si necesitara guiarse del número en las mismas, después de todo sabía más que perfectamente que Lien vivía detrás de la última. Golpeó con fuerza la puerta, la delicadeza no era su fuerte. Esperó a que la chica estuviera allí y no en algún otro lugar matando por encargo, aunque eso lo habría enorgullecido, después de todo él la había moldeado para que fuera una asesina.

La puerta se abrió, de las sombras emergió la bella joven por la que esperaba. La rubia y ondulada cabellera de Lien llamó su atención, pero luego desvió la vista hacia sus grandes ojos color miel que lo miraban fijo algo molesta, o por lo menos eso creyó. Casi le recordaban la furia que había en ellos la primera vez que la vio, hacía ya bastantes años. La seriedad con la que se mostraba la mayor parte del tiempo le daba un aire de madurez que ciertamente le gustaba mucho, o tal vez lo que le gustaba era su curvilínea figura y como se acomodaba a la perfección cuando la rodeaba con sus brazos. Aún no se decidía del todo.

— Tipo D, qué agradable sorpresa —dijo Lien después de un instante en lo que se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos provocando que su pronunciado escote fuera más evidente, la chica sabía que era encantadora y no lo disimulaba. Le dedicó una sonrisilla cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño, él se molestaba al ser llamado de esa forma— ¿Es para mí? —Comentó rápidamente en cuanto notó el regalo que llevaba, sorprendiéndose cuando Duke se lo dio.

Retrocedió para entrar al departamento y le hizo una seña para que hiciera lo mismo, a sabiendas que no se negaría. Miró con cuidado la caja bien envuelta y el bonito moño que tenía encima, adivinando que aquello habría sido el trabajo de algún dependiente de tienda, luego agregó—: No creo que sea lo que quiero.

Sacudió ligeramente la nieve sobre sus hombros y cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras pensaba en que algún día le daría lo que quería. Ni siquiera necesitaba preguntárselo o pensarlo demasiado, sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería: matarlo. De niña se había jurado que vengaría a sus padres asesinándolo, y Duke comprendía a la perfección que ella merecía su venganza, y estaba más que gustoso de morir en sus manos, pero como en tantas otras oportunidades, esta no sería la adecuada. Lien agitó la caja intentando descifrar por el ruido su contenido y al no hacerse ni siquiera una idea, se dispuso a romper el papel, pero Duke se le acercó y la detuvo.

— No lo abras, te reirías de mí —y aun sin abrirlo, echó a reír mientras dejaba la caja sobre una mesita para abrirlo en cuanto Duke se fuera, o seguramente al otro día.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te da vergüenza? ¿No es eso…debilidad? Tal vez esta es la gran noche.

— Ya sabes que opino respecto a eso —se llevó una mano al cuello, frotándose la cicatriz por inercia—, la gran noche será otra, no ésta.

Lien dio un largo suspiro, entre aliviada y decepcionada. Si bien una de las cosas que más anhelaba era poder honrar la memoria de sus padres ofreciéndoles la sangre de quien los había liquidado, pero seguir odiándole se volvía cada vez más difícil. El sentimiento que había aflorado luego de tanto tiempo estando juntos y que en su momento la hubiera confundido enormemente, hacía todo definitivamente más difícil. Pensó que tal vez a sus padres les habría alegrado que no estuviera sola, mucho menos en una fiesta tan especial. Un consuelo tonto, pero era suficiente para ella. Se le acercó con lentitud, como si él fuera una gran bestia que se alteraba con algún movimiento brusco. Duke no le quitó los ojos de encima y se inclinó para abrazarla por la cintura en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance, habiendo comprendido a la perfección sus intenciones. Con un conocimiento tan amplio de los puntos de presión del cuerpo y técnicas de asesinato, habría sido muy fácil acabarlo ahora que tenía los brazos rodeando su cuello, pero no se hubiera atrevido a tal cosa ni aunque estuviera furiosa. No se sentía capaz de traicionar la confianza del mayor, que junto a ella hasta pasaba por inocencia.

— Feliz Navidad… —susurró antes de besarlo, temblando apenas. Duke la oprimió ligeramente contra él, correspondiendo ansioso al beso de la chica, esperando a que ella se tardara en regresarlo al infierno y lo mantuviera en el cielo por algún tiempo.

* * *

 **N/A:** No creo poder afirmar que este será el último fic de mi parte para este reto, que me divirtió bastante, supongo que ya veremos, de cualquier forma, hasta la próxima y gracias por leer!


End file.
